


Subtle Wooing

by allfortheaesthetic



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, based on one of those otp prompts, i also made a steven meeks edit because there were none and he deserves some, i hope it’s in character, im sorry but charlie/meeks deserves more love and more fics, so i wrote a crappy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfortheaesthetic/pseuds/allfortheaesthetic
Summary: Charlie decided that subtle wooing in the form of hand holding is the way to win Steven Meeks over. It does not go as planned.
Relationships: Charlie Dalton/Steven Meeks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Subtle Wooing

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is probably so crappy and if it is please tell me. i just want to give them more fics.

While watching Knox’s bold attempts at winning over Chris fail, Charlie decided that he was going to try and be more subtle about winning Meeks over. Problem is he might just be too subtle because it’s been a month since he started this and Meeks doesn’t seem any closer to figuring it out.

At first it started out with things like “Oh Meeks can I see your hand for a moment? It’s for an experiment.” But when that proved to be ineffective it turned into things like “Hey can you hold this for me?” and just holding hands for 20 minutes, but through all of this Meeks had not noticed anything. And Charlie was getting impatient.

•—•

“Hey Meeks!” Charlie called walking over to the table where Meeks and Pitts sat working on their radio, “Can I see your hand for a moment?”

“Yes,” Meeks said immediately, “What for?”

“Mine are cold and I need you to warm them up for me,” Charlie said, grabbing Meeks’ hand.

Meeks looked over at Charlie with a furrowed brow, “We’re inside?”

“And? What about it?” Charlie huffed.

“It’s not cold in here.”

“Are you doubting that I’m cold? Are you saying I’m faking it? How dare you! I came to you for help because you're my friend and you call me a liar!” Charlie ripped his hand out of Meeks’ and stood up.

“Charlie. I didn’t mean—”

“No! Don’t try and kiss my ass now, Steven Meeks! I’ll go ask Neil to warm my hands up.” And with that he stormed off, ignoring Steven’s calls of ‘Charlie!’

•—•

Charlie sulked in his room waiting for Meeks to come after him and the longer it took the sulkier he got. Cameron left after he had enough pillows thrown at him. Finally after an hour Meeks came. Charlie was relieved. He was starting to think Meeks wasn’t going to come, but Charlie wasn’t going to show that he was relieved.

“What do you want?” Charlie sniffed, “Come to call me  
a liar again?”

Meeks sighed, “I didn’t call you a liar, Charlie,”

“So now I’m lying about that.”

Meeks rolled his eyes, “I’m not doing this,” and then he walked out leaving a gaping Charlie sitting there. Meeks was never the one to leave first. He always took Charlie’s shit.

After a couple minutes of contemplation Charlie ran after Meeks, barely even noticing the rest of the Dead Poets Society in the room, he ran up to him.

“You are the most oblivious person I have ever met and I’ve met Todd,”

Ignoring Todd’s ‘Hey!’ Meeks replied, “Oh am I? What am I oblivious about?”

Charlie froze for a second before whispering, “Carpe Diem,” and lunging forward to kiss Meeks. Low whistles surrounded them and Charlie pulled away looking at Meeks nervously, the Dead Poets Society was silent waiting for how Meeks would respond.

“I love you too,” Meeks said with a smile. Cheers broke out around the room and no one noticed Pitts sigh. Nor did they notice Meeks’ smirk. If they had noticed these things then they would have seen Pitts hand a 10 dollar bill to Meeks.

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey if anyone is reading this and they want to you should check out my short edit about meeks on youtube. it’s called steven meeks || be my baby.


End file.
